


Telepathic Targeting Web

by erintoknow



Series: Aria-Rough Drafts [12]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, POV Non-Human, Prose Poem, Villainy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: The Rat-King loses an old friend, but gains a new one in the process





	Telepathic Targeting Web

buzzing chaos many shifting shape-voids of not-theres crafty clever-tricks but you-we-i have learned to listen for the not-noise and nudge guide poke pull it is a hard shock made of memories of prizes and metal and walls and white, white, coats, and now safe only with the presence.

the presence is is angry, angry, angry, not at you-we-i, never at you-we-i but the other, the shape-voids and the little crying rat-dogs running helplessly without their whiskers. borrow their sight, their ears, their noses, shifting images melting together, you-we-i can handle it; just be, use the whiskers they won’t to taste the air and–

!!!!!

alarm, memory of buzzing shocks, the presence is angry, you-we-i tasting fear. from the presence? new-rare, concern over prying little claws bringing memory of the devil-knives in white and nothing? the presence is gone. where is the presence? there, still angry, still fearing, grabbing at the shape-void entwined with it, like grasping the water that kills. you-we-i push, chitter, call the presence

the presence isn’t coming?

where is this you-we-i roll to? the shark-dogs are thinning, too many whiskers snipped off to borrow for tasting, seeing, smelling

a push, warm like memories of the small suns, an opening wall in the maze in to a void-shape, clearer then even the presence ever was. a new set of whiskers to borrow to taste, see, smell with under the void-shape – shape masking a pattern. a pattern which loops and repeats carrying feelings of prizes at the end of testing

 _a… rat-king_ …? this new pattern-presence feel-thinks, not _of_ you-we-i but _to_ you-we-i. it’s a think that can shatter you-we-i into scattered chattering but you-we-i has been around a few turns of the wheel and holds together as one-five. rat-king? you-we-i taste the concept with you-we-i’s shape memory you-we-i’s own and borrowed. rat-king?

rat-king?

rat-king…

rat-king

yes, this is you-we-i: rat-king, a coiling of thought-tails binding together in borrowed memories of metal and multiplicity

the new pattern-presence thinks in undertones of looping patterns. _this is going to be even weirder then i thought_ it feel-thinks. it reminds rat-king of another shape-void hiding a pattern-presence, but it can’t be the same one as that. this one is heavier, clearer, steeped in shock-memories, hanging off like ungroomed fur.

 _rat-king_ rat-king chitters back, tasting the new pattern-presence’s looping.

but rat-king has a new maze to run! promises of whole new kinds of prize-thoughts to find and to taste, see, smell. clearer and brighter and realer then ever. no more making do with dozens of clipped, sheared, burned, half-whiskers.

rat-king wish the old presence well in it’s fight against the shape-voids. it was a good faithful servant for many years, rat-king has no complaints.


End file.
